Satoru Kamagari/Character
Satoru Kamagari is one of the demons you can select in the game 10 Days with My Devil. Satoru is voiced by Kōsuke Toriumi. Background Satoru Kamagari is the vice-captain and subordinate of Kakeru Kamui. In the main story you learn that Satoru had a troubled childhood because his parents died when he was young. Therefore, he was living with his relatives who did not like him living with them. He was thrown in between relatives and when he was old enough they forced him out of their homes and lives. If you go with Kakeru's main story, Satoru is meant to look like an alcoholic and player. If you go to his story, he reveals his true personality as a fun-loving guy with a good eye for fashion. Appearance He has brown hair and eyes and fair skin. Outfits *'Demon Business Attire:' He wears a suit and blue tie. *'Casual Attire: '''He has a long sleeved black jacket with a green shirt, for most of the route he is often seen in this attire. Personality Satoru comes off as cold-hearted, but you warm his heart. At first, you will trust Satoru for his smile, and then later he says you should've chosen someone else. Satoru is also demanding of what he wants when he wants it. In his profile before you buy his story, rule number three says, "You must satisfy all his desires." Satoru is not trusting of people because he had no one to rely on when he was a kid. He also uses other people (usually women) to his advantage to get ahead. You can tell he does not like women for who/what (what as in what Satoru thinks of women) they are. In the picture above he says: "Feh. A worthless woman like you..." In the end Satoru has somewhat changed by caring about your feelings unlike in the beginning when he didn't care. In the Happy Ending, he reveals that he always wanted to kiss you, implying that he was planning to seduce you if you had accepted his offers to sleep together with you in the same bed. In the Super Happy Ending, he tells you "It was only for ten days. But you were the only person I ever loved." This implies that he had a crush on you or at least was interested in you since the day he met you. Like Kakeru, Satoru becomes possessive of you once you've become his girlfriend, but to a greater extent and seems to enjoy controlling you (making him a sadist). He is reluctant to allow you to be alone with another man (though he never suspects her of cheating), and always reminds you that you are his woman. He even punishes you by getting his way with you if you do something that annoys and/or upsets him, such as when you talk back to him or if you allow other men besides him to boss you around, touch you, or even get close to you. He proves himself to be the most sexual of group: feeling you up when you sit next to him, reminding you about what happens between them in bed (much to your embarrassment), and always trying to coax you into kissing and/or sleeping with him whenever he gets the chance, and usually succeeds. In his sequel, a rivalrous love triangle sparks between himself and an angel named Tsubasa for your affection. Satoru is, at first, reluctant to rush into marriage, as he doesn't want chain himself or you down just yet. But he eventually rationalizes that the only way he can make you completely his and stop Tsubasa from attempting to steal you away is if he marries you; believing that even "that angel" wouldn't try to steal another man's wife. Summary of Routes |-|Main Story= ''Coming soon... |-|Epilogue= Coming soon... |-|Dating a Demon= Coming soon... |-|Sequel= Coming soon... |-|Wedding Sequel= Coming soon... Trivia *Before the update, Satoru's key characteristics were black-hearted and cruel. Currently, his key characteristic is just black-hearted. Category:Satoru Kamagari Category:10 Days with My Devil Category:Characters Category:Character Page